shazam7121fandomcom-20200215-history
Shazam7121 Rap Battles
Shazam7121 Rap Battles is a rap battle series created by Shazam7121, and co-owned by 05Starsie Guy669 and Dre Calkins (originally Zack Maloney and Nath). The series began in 2014, but was then rebooted in early 2015, then again sometime in 2016. After Shazam shut down his channel, he left the Rap Battle Community. Since Ninja vs Bruce Lee and Shazam vs Lionlo 2, The series has been officially cancelled. Some time after Shazam vs Lionlo 2 came out, the series has come back once more. This time it follows nonsensical connections, purposefully bad editing, and the creator of the series Shazam7121 going up against other rap battle creators (Zack Maloney, KennethH5 are just a few examples), there's no information about this series ongoing but the series is coming back in 2020 Rap Battles (Original) Season 1 (Original): 1- Doom Guy vs Combat Echizen 2- Michael Myers vs Jeff the Kiler 3- Sonic.EXE vs Evil Otto 4- Shotgun160 vs Knowe386 5- Mario vs Mickey Mouse 6- The Rap Battle Parody vs Epic Rap Battles of History Season 2 Original: 7- Tiger Woods vs OJ Simpson 8- Link vs Cloud 9- Shy Guy vs Isaac 11- Shotgun vs Knowe386 2 12- Chris Brown vs Beatskull 13- Angry Video Game Nerd vs Angry Joe 14- Usher11 vs KennethH5 15- Mickey Mouse vs Donald Duck Rap Battles (First Reboot) 16- Mario vs Luigi 17- Google Plus vs Skype 18- Shazam7121 vs KennethH5 19- The Chosen One vs The Second Coming 20- Shazam7121 vs KennethH5 2 Rap Battles (Second Reboot): 1/21- Mario vs Luigi Remaster 2/22- Sonic the Hedgehog vs The Flash 3/23- XBOX 1 vs PS4 4/24- Minecraft vs ROBLOX* 5/25- Shazam7121 vs Zack (Lionlo) 6/26- Minecraft vs Roblox 7/27- Shazam7121 vs Shazam's Dad 8/28- Filthy Frank vs Danny Phatom 9/29- Mickey Mouse vs Donald Duck (remaster) 10/30- Donald Trump vs Jay Gatsby 11/31- Aiden Pearce vs Anonymous 12/32- Ninja vs Bruce Lee 13/33- Shazam7121 vs Zack (Lionlo) 2 Rap Battles (Third Reboot): 1/34- Sayaka Miki vs Sailor Mercury 2/35- Shazam vs Kazaam 3/36- Tiger Woods vs OJ Simpson 3/37- No Internet vs Yoshi 4/38 - WallsRivals vs 05StarSieGuy669 (OLD) TBA- Isiah Mustafa vs Terry Crews (upcoming) TBA- Baldi vs Trip (upcoming) TBA- Ash Ketchum vs Kitarou (upcoming) TBA- Ako Tamaki vs Utsuho Reiuji (upcoming) TBA- WallsRivals vs 05StarSieGuy669 (Remaster) (upcoming) TBA- Luigi vs Shaggy Rogers (upcoming) Unofficial Battles 1- Camper vs Log (2015 April Fools Special) 2- Chris Brown vs Beatskull (Remaster) 3- Doom Guy vs Combat Echizen 2 (2019 April Fools Special) Joke Battles 1- Chin vs Photo Dojo Cast: # Shazam7121 (1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 13, 14, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 26, 27, 28 (cameo), 29, 30, 31, 37 (cameo), 38, 40. 2019 April Fools, 42, Upcoming) # Zack Maloney (1(reused footage), 27, 28, 30, 31, 32 (cameo), 34, 37, 38) # KennethH5 (1 (cameo), 3, 4, 5, 6, 12, 14, 15, 16, 17, 20, 21, 22, 23, 26, 30 (cameo), 38) # Usher11 (1, 2, 4, 6, 9, 17, 12, 38) # Mat4yo (2/Reused Footage) # Jet (7, 13, 15, 33) # Shara (Shazam's Sister) (11) # Speakonia (13, 29) # Zaloxitah (14, 19, 20, 23, 27, 30 (cameo), 38) # Jana (Shazam's Sister) (16, 29, 39) # Alejandro Silva (20) # SuperJake1764 (20) # Justin MarioSonic (17 (cameo), 21) # Light (21, Upcoming) # Skeep (2015 April Fools, 38) # ChaoProductions (25, 29, 38) # Shazam's Dad (28, 38) # Justin Buckner (1 (cameo), 28/Reused Footage) # Shazam's Mom (28) # SuperThingsOnCups (33) # Nath (24, 27, 30, 38) # F00PZ (24, 38) # Eduar Gutierrez (24, 30) # Daniel (Tovi Boi) (24, 25, 30) # Boris (27) # Endy (31) # TruthBrood (34, 38) # TheDankHank (30) # Vladimyr P. (32, 38 (cameo) # Gamer (33) # Nara David (37, 38) # Mythical Numbers of 123 (38) # John Brownwood (38) # Crya (38) # SesameMalcolm (38, 40, 41, Upcoming) # Kuba Bandura (38) # Emandsam (38) # Clineonurite (38) # Dani Frias (38, Upcoming) # Declan Corey (38) # Jacob G. (38, 41) # Samuel'sCrazyWorld (38) # Raulix (38) # Sans the skeleton (38) # Primetec (38) # IcerM (38) # Pop Culture Rap Battles (38) # Daniel the Rapper (38) # Alexander Blue Canine (38) # MTR (39, Upcoming) # RobotRoshawn (40, Upcoming) # 05Starsie Guy669 (40 (cameo), 2019 April Fools, 42, Upcoming) # Mariosonic541 Ms541 (41) # Mean Muffin (42) # Lialexm (Joke 1) # Tandem1817 (2019 April Fools) # Paul Gaming (43, 2019 April Fools) # Garrett Right Back At Ya! (43) # The8BitMii (43) # Blaze the Movie Fan (43) # Jacket Guy (43) # Dre Calkins (43) # Derpiest Game Blast (43) # MLG Gazza (43) # 76bl9 (43) Upcoming Cast: * Foxtroit * KimblemZ Cameos # Hunter Tolliver (2/Reused Footage) # Beatskull (17) # KeeperAction (17, 31) # MisterDevelopment﻿ (17) # Michael Modaff (17) # Tehmontananspartangamer (15) # Nathan Provost (19/Reused Footage) # mrbiggyful (19/Reused Footage) # Fle (26, 27, 28) # Boris's Mom (27) # Boris's Sister (27, 30) # Ismaelstickmin63 (43) Trivia: *Pyrocynical riffed on Roblox Vs Minecraft, causing it to become the most popular battle to date. Category:Shazam7121 Rap Battles Category:Cancelled Series